El Clon H
by Zaracu-Senpai
Summary: Hayate se encuentra en una encrucijada, así que decide pedir un deseo para lograr solucionar el problema, lo que ocasiona que haya otra Hayate, el cual le hará la vida imposible a uno de sus guardianes.
1. Chapter 1

EL CLON H.

PROLOGO: DESEO.

La historia que te voy a contar, pasó hace ya algún tiempo, no me juzgues si en el trayecto olvidó algunos acontecimientos.

Alguna vez has pensado en qué pasaría si tu deseo se hace realidad... Supongo que todos.

Aun así, los deseos siempre traen consecuencias a nuestras vidas, sabes que la lógica sirve para algo y eso es para mantener el orden natural de las cosas el universo mismo. Pues bien esto es algo que le paso a Hayate Yagami, la sexy mapache que todos adoramos y amamos.

Todo comenzó en un día 10 de febrero, Hayate Yagami se encontraba en el Instituto, estaba muy preocupada, sus grandes amigas Fate Testarossa y Nanoha Takamachi, se acercaron a ella para saber qué hacía que esa chica que por lo general siempre era alegre, estuviera a punto de morir por cómo se veía.

\- Hayate ¿Pasa algo malo para que estés así? -Pregunto la sexy rubia Fate.

\- Si Hayate-chan, has estado demasiado callada y decaída ¿Qué Ocurre? -Pregunto la sexy cobriza Nanoha.

\- ¡Estoy en problemas, en graves problemas! -Contestó la mapache mientras se agarraba la cabeza en busca de una solución.

\- Dinos que pasa, y busquemos una solución juntas -Le dijo Nanoha mientras le tomaba del hombro, mientras Fate asistía a mí que Nanoha decía.

\- Lo que pasa es que he quedado en una doble cita... Entre Vita y Alisa y Suzuka -La cara de susto de sus amigas se hizo notar rápidamente, ahora sí, su mapachesca amiga Hayate se había metido en un gran problema.

\- ¿Porque no sólo les explicas la situación, a lo mejor comprenden que no vas a poder ir con alguna de ellas? -Sugiero Fate mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba cerca de Hayate.

\- Fate-chan, estamos hablando de ellas dos... Suzuka-chan comprendería pero... Vita-chan y Alisa-chan son otra cosa -Lo que Nanoha decía era muy verdadero, cuando se trataba de que las dejaran vestidas y alborotadas, ellas era un demonio completo.

\- Iré a ambas citas, hallaré una solución, después de todo soy Hayate Yagami -Su egocentrismo la llevaba muy lejos, pero esta vez se sentía vulnerable, no queriendo preocupar más a sus amigas, término el tema y se despidió de ellas.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sus pensamientos estaban en esa doble cita, la última vez que le había cancelado a Vita, está le había dejado de hablar todo un mes, lo mismo iba para Alisa y Suzuka, así que no pensaba plantar a ninguna, iría a ambas citas. Sólo debía de encontrar una solución.

En un momento dado mientras esperaba que el semáforo diera luz para pasar, escucho a unas chicas hablar sobre algo que atrajo el interés de Hayate.

\- ¿Es enserio? -Pregunto una de las chicas.

\- Por supuesto, se dice que si vas al templo que está en el bosque del sur, y pides un deseo, este se cumplirá casi inmediatamente -Dijo con emoción la otra chica.

Luego del semáforo dio luz y Hayate comenzó a caminar pensando en lo que había escuchado -¡No pierdo nada con intentarlo! -Murmuró mientras cambiaba rumbo y se dirigió hacia el bosque del sur, al llegar pudo ver el templo y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a rezar para que su deseo se realizará.

\- ¡Por favor, cumple mi deseo, deseo poder asistir a ambas citas, para así no decepcionar a ninguna -Justo al instante que pidió su deseo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo que se desmayara.

\- ¡Mi cabeza! ¿Qué pasó? -Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y veía a su alrededor; decir que estuvo a punto de desmayarse nuevamente, sería poco, la cara que puso la sexy mapache era inimaginable, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ella estaba frente a ella misma... Si pensamos en la lógica, al menos que haya un espejo en frente no podemos vernos frente a frente, pero este no era el caso de Hayate.

\- ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE ES ESTOOOOOOOOOO? ¿QUE HAGO YO AHÍ, MEJOR DICHO QUE HAGO YO AQUÍ? -Aún estaba en shock, ahora no había una Hayate, si no que habían dos Hayate, eso lo sabía muy bien su inteligente cerebro, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo paso eso?

Si es lo que piensas, el deseo que Hayate pidió le fue concedido, para lograr ir a ambas citas, deben de haber dos Hayate, como que para algunos puede parecer desastroso, pero eso lo dejo a tu criterio, ahora, volvamos con nuestras sexys Hayates.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes porque estoy aquí? Yo concederé tu deseo, estoy aquí para ir a una de tus citas, mientras tú vas a la otra, así todo estará bien -Dijo su otra Hayate mientras sonreía orgullosamente.

\- Pero... Hay algo que necesito comprobar antes de que esto continúe -Hayate se veía muy preocupada, se había acercado a su otro yo.

\- Claro, ¿Que necesitas comprobar?

\- ¡Esto! -Dijo antes de agarrar el trasero de su otro yo.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaa! -Grito muy sonrojada- ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES? ESO NO ES TUYO.

\- ¡Si, está muy bien puesto, se nota que eres un clon exacto -Su voz sonaba orgullosa- Y para tu información, su tú eres yo y yo soy tu, ¡ESO! -Señaló el trasero de su clon- Es mío.

\- ¿Enserio? Entonces lo tuyo también es mío -Dijo mientras se acercaba a Hayate y comenzaba a manosearla-

Y así estuvieron señores y señoras, manoseándose mutuamente por largo rato, eran como las diez, cuando Hayate se percató que ya era muy tarde y sus guardianes debían de estar preocupados por su tardía aparición.

\- Debo de irme, nos vemos entonces el día de la cita, adiós -Le dijo mientras corría hasta su casa, iba muy feliz pensando en que nada le saldría mal en la doble cita, ya que su clon iría a una y ella a otra... Pero... Esperen... Hayate se paró en seco al ver como su clon había llegado a la casa y se hacía pasar por ella, no podía, bueno si podía, ella era su clon perfecto, nadie la iba a sospechar que era un clon, hasta sus guardianes habían sido engañados, ellos creían que el clon era su ama. La vio hablando con sus guardianes y luego de eso para fortuna de Hayate, su clon volteo y la vio. Por lo cual dejó la puerta semiabierta para que su original entrara.

Con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta entro y se acercó a su clon cuando esté estuvo sóla.

\- ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES? -Su enojo era demasiado notorio.

\- Hago lo que tengo que hacer, necesito conocer a la perfección como es la vida de Hayate Yagami, y que mejor forma que hacerme pasar por tu -La boca de Hayate casi llega al piso cuando escucho que el clon decía.

Hayate iba a decir algo, pero la llegada de uno de sus guardianes la hizo que se tuviera que esconder... La verdadera Hayate se tenía que esconder... ¿Acaso había cosa más ridícula en el mundo? Claro que sí, y ese era el hecho de que Nanoha y Fate eran demasiado densas, el que ninguna de ellas se percatara de los sentimientos de la otra, era ya ridículo de por sí.

\- Tendré que esconderme por ahora, ¿veremos que hace mi clon? -Pensó mientras se escondía en un lugar, su sorpresa fue magistral al ver como su clon actuaba demasiado cariñosa con uno de sus guardianes.

Pero tal vez dirán, Hayate siempre es cariñosa con sus guardianes. Exacto pero no es tan empalagosa y menos con el guardián que estaba en ese momento con un montón de signos de interrogación en toda la cara.

\- ¿Que cree que hace mi clon al estar tan apegada a Signum? -Dijo con gran enojo al ver como su clon, se abrazaba y restregaba descaradamente a Signum, quien sólo observaba extrañamente a su ama, quien parecía estar actuando de manera poco usual.

\- Ama Hayate, ¿Paso algo hoy?

\- No, no pasó nada, ¿Porque lo preguntas? -Dijo mientras seguía abrazando a una Signum quien ya estaba empezando a pensar que quizás su ama había perdido los papeles.

\- No, es que... Ha estado actuando demasiado cariñosa, usted no es así -Signum trataba de entender el comportamiento de su ama.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso no soy así todo el tiempo? -Preguntó mientras se apegaba más a Signum y se acercaba lentamente a ella.

\- No, usted es cariñosa, pero... ¡No es este exceso! -Signum intentaba alejarse de una Hayate que ya estaba empezando a actuar de manera más que anormal.

\- ¡Vamos! Sólo quiero demostrar lo mucho que te quiero -Su sonrisa descarada, fue suficiente para que Hayate la original saliera de su escondite.

\- ¡BASTA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE NI UN CENTÍMETRO MAS A SIGNUM! ¡O ME VAS A CONOCER! -Grito mientras su cara tomaba facciones nunca antes vista por el hombre.

\- ¿...? -Sin saber que decir Signum se encontraba en estado de shock, ¿y quién no? Estaba viendo a su ama, pero multiplicada por dos, dos Hayates, era demasiado para Signum quien se desmayó del susto, ¡SI! Aunque no lo creas, la líder de los Wolkernritter, había caído en batalla, la batalla por tratar de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían, no es que sea débil, sólo que su mente no logro procesar el hecho de que ahora eran dos mapaches en lugar de uno. Supongo que cualquiera en esta situación, se desmayaría.

En este punto Hayate y Hayate se encontraban discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido hace poco, Hayate era orgullosa igual que su clon, así que imagina las posibilidades de un ganador, exacto... Son nulas.

Las leyes de la lógica no siempre son aplicadas, hay casos muy remotos en que la lógica no suele aparecer, Hayate la sexy mapache, es una de esas pequeñas excepciones, y está apunto de comprobar porque existe la lógica.

CONTINUARA!...


	2. Chapter 2

¡MELODÍA SALVAJE!

CAPITULO UNO: ¿CLON?

Sabemos que las leyes de la lógica. Nos mantienen en la rítmica y monocromática vida, de esto pasa, aquello es imposible que pasé, en fin, siempre en cualquier cosa o acto está la lógica.

Pero qué pasa cuando la lógica queda a la deriva y no hace presencia, tal vez digas, "Eso es imposible" Pues bien, si te digo que según la ley de la vida, hay un porcentaje mínimo, en el que la lógica no existe y sólo es de una en siete millones de personas en los que ocurre esta pequeña excepción. Pues bien Hayate Yagami, la sexy mapache, es una de ese porcentaje, al principio puede que la idea resulté tentadora, pero ahora Hayate está a punto de comprobar que la lógica existe por algo.

\- ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? -Grito con más furia Hayate mientras miraba a su clon.

\- Estaba tratando de ser cariñosa y demostrar mis sentimientos a Signum -Dijo sin mucho rollo, en realidad eso podría ser aceptable en términos simples... Pero hablamos de Signum, el guardián macho alfa que suele evitar el contacto físico.

\- Pero... ¡NUNCA! OYEME BIEN ¡NUNCA LE HE ABRAZADO DE ESA MANERA TAN DESCARADA! -Sus gritos podían oírse hasta la misma luna, sin importarle que sus demás guardianes estuvieran en la casa.

Te has de preguntar, ¿Aparecieron los guardianes en algún momento de la discusión? La respuesta es sí, cuando ellos escucharon los gritos de Hayate, bajaron a ver qué pasaba, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a sus ama multiplicada.

\- H-H-Hayate ¿P-Porque hay dos Hayate? -Vita intentaba no desmayarse del susto, ya que Shamal y Zafira se encontraban junto a Signum desmayados por el susto.

\- Vita-chan... Esto... Bueno es muy difícil de explicar -Hayate trataba de hallar una explicación lógica al asunto.

\- Soy su clon -Esa era la manera más práctica de explicar algo que no tiene lógica, el clon de Hayate había logrado hacer que Vita no se desmayara.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Así que era eso? Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca -Vita se sentía aliviada de saber que eso tenía explicación y no se estaba volviendo loca -Pero... ¿Porque tienes un clon?

\- Pues... Vita-chan, siéntate, la historia es algo larga y complicada -Y así sentadas entre Hayate y Hayate le explicaron el asunto a Vita, ocultando el mero hecho den que fue un deseo para que Hayate pusiera asistir a una doble cita, pero para suerte de Hayate, Vita pareció tomarlo más como algo cómico, sus demás guardianes ya estaban despiertos, a ellos les fue más difícil digerir la noticia de que ahora tendrían dos amas en lugar de una.

Signum estaba muy preocupada, sabía que siendo Hayate las cosas se saldrían de control (Imagina que de por si Hayate es un desmadre, ahora piensa en dos Hayates... Aterrador ¿Cierto? u.u)

\- ¡Vamos Signum! Nada va a salir mal -Dijeron ambas Hayates lo que provocó escalofríos en Signum.

\- Pero... Es que... ¡Ahhhhhhhh! Pónganse algo para diferenciarlas al menos, ambas son idénticas... ¿Cómo sabré quien es la real y quien el clon? -La confusión de Signum eran muy notoria, ambas Hayates eran iguales, en todo.

\- Esto es divertido -Vita estaba muy contenta, tenía dos Hayates en lugar de una, era el paraíso.

\- Bueno, lo mejor será ir a dormir, mañana seguimos con el tema, y también veremos qué hacer para identificarnos para un crear más confusión -Sugirió Hayate mientras se levantaba, y Signum no le quedó de otra que esperar hasta mañana para solucionar el problema de la identidad de ambas Hayates.

-Yo duermo con Signum -Se levantó su clon, pero rápidamente fue interceptada por Hayate quien de rastras se la llevó hasta su habitación - Tu dormirás conmigo, y Signum, pon el seguro a la puerta -Dijo antes de irse a descansar a su habitación junto a digamos su gemela.

La mañana llegó, linda y fresca mañana, no para todos fue buena noche, los guardianes no habían podido dormir, pensando en las consecuencias de que hubiera dos Hayates. Excepto Vita, era hasta había soñado que estaba en una isla llena de Hayates. También Hayate y su clon habían dormido a pierna suelta.

Hayate se había despertado y al ver a su alrededor pudo ver que su clon no estaba a su lado.

\- ¡No puede ser! -Dijo mientras rápidamente se cambiaba y bajaba hacia la sala, al llegar ahí sólo encontró a Signum quien parecía muy inquieta.

\- ¡SIGNUM! -Signum al oír la voz de su ama, se tiro detrás del sofá, alejándose de Hayate. -Signum... ¿QUE TE PASA? -Hayate estaba preocupada por el comportamiento extraño de su fiel guardián.

\- ¿Es mi ama o el clon? -pregunto mientras seguía detrás del sofá.

\- Soy Hayate, la original... ¿Porque crees que soy el clon? -Empezaba a molestarse por no poder ser reconocida por sus guardianes.

\- Si no es el clon... Entonces... ¡Desnúdese en este momento! -La cara de asombro y el sonrojo masivo de Hayate fueron monumentales, y no era para menos, su guardiana le estaba pidiendo algo muy extraño.

\- ¿Q-Q-QUE ME... D-DES-NU-DESNUDE? -Su sonrojo aumentaba por momentos -¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY UNA STRIPPER?

\- ¡Ah! Ama Hayate, me alegro que se haya despertado... Esto es malo... -Hayate sintió temor al ver la cara de espanto de su guardiana-

\- ¿QUE PASÓ? -La angustia y el pánico se estaban apoderando de Hayate, algo malo estaba pasando, en ese momento su celular sonó y lo contestó, sin saber que esa llamada era su conexión al infierno.

\- ¡VEN AQUI INMEDIATAMENTE, O ME CONOCERÁS MOLESTA! -Grito una muy molesta y sexy Nanoha.

\- Nanoha-chan... ¿Paso algo malo? -Por el tono de voz que tenía Nanoha, Hayate podía ver la terrible molestia de su amiga.

\- ¿COMO QUE ALGO MALO... HAYATE HAS ESTADO PASEÁNDOTE EN ROPA INTERIOR? -Grito Nanoha desde el otro lado del celular -Fate-chan me lo acaba de decir... ¿ACASO PERDISTE LOS PAPELES?

\- ¿...? -Sin decir una sola palabra, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde estaba Nanoha, quien al verla se sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa aquí... Acabo de verte? -Nanoha estaba confundida.

\- Por favor Nanoha-chan, sólo déjame explicarte lo que está pasando -Y así Hayate le confesó todo a Nanoha, quien al escucharla no pudo evitar reírse ante tanta mala suerte de la sexy mapache.

\- Mou ¡Deja de reírte! Esto es algo serio -Dijo Hayate mientras hacía pucheros. -Lo sé, lo sé, ya... Me calmo, ahora bien, tenemos que encontrar a tu otro yo, antes que haga más caos.

Y así ambas se dirigieron a distintos lugares en busca del sexy clon, misión bastante complicada ya que ni Hayate sabía dónde podía estar su clon, siguieron buscando y buscando, a punto de darse por vencidas estaban cuando a lo lejos divisaron a Vita, así que pensaron en pedirle ayuda.

Lo curiosos del asunto fue que cuando se acercaron a Vita, está parecía estar en shock y su nariz parecía una fuente de agua roja.

\- ¡OH CIELO SANTO! ¿QUE PASÓ VITA-CHAN? -Pregunto Nanoha mientras se acercaba a Vita, mientras ella sólo la ignoraba y seguía en su mundo.

\- Vita-chan... Vita-chan... Reacciona -Al final Hayate tuvo que darle una cachetada para que volviera a si estado normal.

\- H-Hayate... Es súper sexy -Y nuevamente volvía a sangrarle la nariz a Vita. -Hayate se ha puesto muy buena en estos años... -Una risa pervertida y otro derrame nasal masivo pusieron a Vita en K.O.

\- ¿QUE HABRE HECHO PARA MERECER QUE ME PASE TODO ESTO? -Preguntó mientras se tiraba al suelo y se tapaba el rostro con vergüenza.

\- Tal vez... Haber planeado una doble cita, después de eso pedir un deseo para poder asistir a ambas... -Nanoha sonreía al decirlo mientras que Hayate se deprimía más.

Una llamada nuevamente interrumpió sus pensamientos, al contestar Signum le dijo que su clon estaba en la casa y que Shamal estaba inconsciente con un derrame nasal, y que necesitaba su pronta presencia antes de que todo se saliera de control.

\- MANTENLA EN LA CASA, NO DEJES QUE SALGA A NINGÚN LADO -Hayate estaba preocupada de lo que su clon podría hacer si salía de casa.

\- Está bien, cuente con es... -Fue lo último que Hayate escucho antes de que la llamada se cortará bruscamente, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

\- ¿Que pasa Hayate-chan? -Nanoha había visto la cara de Hayate y sabía que algo estaba mal.

\- Debemos de ir a mi casa lo antes posible... ¿Creo que algo malo está a punto de pasar? -Dicho y hecho, tanto Nanoha como Hayate llevándose a la inconsciente Vita, corrieron lo mas rápido posible y así rápidamente se encontraban en casa de la sexy mapache, al entrar lo que vieron fue algo que las dejo sin palabras y con la boca abierta. Vita quien había reaccionado, se había vuelto a desmayar junto con un nuevo derramé nasal.

\- Vita-chan... ¡Mancharas mi camisa de sangre -Murmuró mientras reía divertida por la escena que estaba viendo, por el contrario Hayate estaba a punto de un paro cardíaco.

\- ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO CON MIS GUARDIANES, CLON SEXY Y PERVERTIDO? -Grito a todo lo que su garganta le dio, en ese momento supo que todo esto acabaría mal y maldijo el haber pedido ese deseo.

Como ves los deseos concedidos de un momento para otro, suelen traer desgracias y mala suerte, Hayate la sexy mapache empieza a ver las consecuencias de que la lógica no exista con ella.

Pero lo que Hayate no sabe... Es que esto es solo el inicio de todo. De algo que va más allá de un simple deseo, su clon está a punto de hacerle ver, muchas cosas que ella desconoce de sí misma.

CONTINUARÁ!...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Actualización, de las sexys y extrañas aventuras de nuestras sexy mapache Hayate.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: Ni MSLN, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**_

 _ **EL CLON "H"**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO DOS: SIN COMENTARIOS.**_

Seríamos felices si los deseos de cumplieran fácilmente, pero siempre estos deseos traen consecuencia, tal vez aun así te tiente la idea de todos modos.

Hayate Yagami, la sexy mapache está pasando por una situación muy preocupante. Todo por un simple e inofensivo deseo que se ha vuelto algo catastrófico.

\- ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO CON MIS GUARDIANES, CLON SEXY Y PERVERTIDO? - Volvió a gritar Hayate mientras Nanoha evitaba reír. Al ver al clon de Hayate en ropa interior y a los guardianes de Hayate tirados en el suelo llenos de labial y al clon encima de Signum.

\- Sólo le estaba demostrando a Signum, cuanto la quiero - Signum desde que el clon había llegado a la casa y le había cortado la llamada, había luchado por evitar a toda costa que el clon de su ama la besará. Sintió gran alegría al ver llegar a Nanoha y su ama.

\- ¡ALEJATE DE SIGNUM INMEDIATAMENTE! - Hayate la Alejo y ayudo a Signum a levantarse del suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien, Signum? - Pregunto Hayate.

\- Sí, estoy bien, pero los demás - Los mira - No tuvieron suerte.

\- Pffffffffffffff jajajajaja - Nanoha comenzó a reírse, después de haber dejado a Vita en el sofá.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de reírte? Esta situación es preocupante - Signum dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a Shamal.

\- Mou ~ ¡Eres tan agua fiesta! Signum~chan - El clon sonrió sensualmente, provocando escalofríos en Signum.

\- ¡YO ME LARGO DE AQUI! - Dicho eso se echó a Shamal en la espalda y salió por la ventana.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Esto se está saliendo de control! - Hayate observó a su clon - ¡Ven conmigo! - La tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el templo en donde habían pedido el deseo.

\- ¿Que planeas hacer Hayate-chan? - Nanoha quien iba detrás de Hayate pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo - Alegó el clon aún en ropa interior.

Llegaron a templo, en donde Hayate se arrodillo y Suspiro un momento.

\- ¡Oh! Dios, si puedes escuchar mi voz, sólo digo una cosa ¡ILUMINAME O ELIMINAME! ¡MEJOR ELIMINA A MI CLON! - Grito tan fuerte que seguro se escuchó hasta Brasil.

\- Nyahahahaha, Hayate-chan esto te lo buscaste tu solitario - Nanoha no ayudaba mucho.

\- Nanoha, Hayate ¡Al fin las encuentro! - Fate acababa de llegar, pero se paró en seco, al ver a Hayate y... A otra Hayate en ropa interior.

\- Fate~chan ¡Ven aquí! - El clon de Hayate se abalanzó sobre Fate para luego besarla.

\- ¡OH SANTO CIELO! - Hayate se persino - ¡HASTA AQUI LLEGASTE SEXY CLON!

\- ¿De qué hablas...? - El clon no terminó su oración, ya que vio a una Nanoha muy... Pero MUY molesta.

\- ¿COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A "MI" FATE-CHAN? - A este punto Nanoha estaba invocando un Starling Breaker.

\- E-Espera... ¿Qué le pasa a la esquizofrénica? - El clon estaba asustando - ¡Fue un placer conocerte! - Tanto Hayate como Fate salieron volando lo más rápido posible, lejos de la zona.

\- ¿A quién le dices esquizofrénica? - Nanoha sonrió malignamente - STARLIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGG BREAAAAKKKKEEEERRR

Segundos después una gran explosión se vio desde donde estaban Fate y Hayate, quien ya estaba al tanto de todo el asunto.

\- Vaya problema en el que te has metido.

\- Y ahora no sé qué hacer con mi clon... Tiene las hormonas revueltas.

\- Ni que lo digas.

\- Vamos a ver qué tal le fue a mi clon - Hayate salto del árbol.

\- Está bien - Fate hizo lo mismo que Hayate.

Llegaron a la zona de guerra, en donde encontraron al clon de Hayate agonizando. Y a una ya calmada Nanoha.

\- Mejor será que vaya a mi casa, nos vemos mañana en el Instituto - Hayate se echó a la espalda a su clon y comenzó a caminar.

\- Está bien, nos vemos mañana - Dijeron Fate y Nanoha.

Hayate cargaba a su clon, el cual pesaba mucho, muchísimo.

\- Joder... ¡Como pesa! - Pensó Hayate al sentir que le dolía la espada. - Debo de hacer más ejercicio.

Llego a su casa, Vita ya estaba consciente, la cual al ver a Hayate se sonrojó un poco. Hayate lo noto y recordó como habían encontrado a Vita.

\- Vita-chan ¿Que ocurrió en la plaza?

\- Tu clon en ropa interior, me beso - Vita sonrió pervertidamente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso este clon mío solo piensa en esas cosas? - Hayate colocó a su clon en el sofá y la amarro en el.

\- Bien, así no molestara más - Dijo Hayate terminado de amarrar al clon. - Bien, a dormir, mañana veré que hacer - Hayate se fue a dormir, al igual que Vita.

La mañana había llegado, Hayate y Vita fueron despertadas por un grito del clon de Hayate.

\- ¿Y ahora que pasa aquí? - Pregunto Hayate muy molesta pero se paró en seco al ver la peculiar escena.

\- ¿Que pasa Hayate? ¡Wow! - Vita paro en seco también - Pffffffffffffff jajajajaja - Comenzó a reír al ver la escena frente a ella.

La escena consistía en que Shamal estaba con un cuchillo de cocina muy pero MUY molesta mientras que Signum estaba tratando de detener a Shamal de ensartarle ese cuchillo al clon de Hayate quien intentaba soltarse del amarre.

\- Shamal... ¡Cálmate! ¡No uses la violencia! - Signum intentaba desesperadamente detener a Shamal.

\- No soy violenta, pero mira que ese clon se atrevió a intentar besarte... Sólo ¡Yo! puedo besar a Signum - Shamal se soltó del agarre de Signum.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No te pongas así! - La vuelve a agarrar - ¡Recuerda que no eres violenta! Además ella no logro besarme - Shamal se paró al escuchar las palabras de Signum.

\- ¡Seguro que Shamal es realmente violenta en la cama! - Dijo el clon de Hayate.

\- ...

\- ...

Momentos después Vita trataba de sostener tanto a Signum como a Shamal mientras que Hayate soltaba a su clon.

\- ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA! - Exclamó Hayate a su clon, luego de soltarlo.

\- Yes sir - Salió corriendo siendo perseguida por Signum y Shamal.

\- ¿Crees que sobreviva? - Vita aún sonreía divertida.

\- Es mi clon... Seguro que si sobrevive - Hayate se estiró para luego irse a alistar para el Instituto.

Momentos después el clon de Hayate llegó medio muerta, estaba golpeada, apaleada, y demás.

\- ¿Qué clase de personas tienes de amigos? - El clone Grito a Hayate.

\- Normales si no les provocas - Hayate término de alistarse y se fue para el Instituto.

Mientras caminaba hacia el Instituto pensó en todo lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Debería decirle la verdad a Vita-chan, Suzuka-chan y Arisa-chan? ¿Qué hago ahora? En vez de mejorar, empeore más las cosas - Suspiro aun siguiendo su camino - Le pediré consejo a Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan.

Casa de Hayate.

Se encontraba el clon viendo las fotos que habían en toda la habitación de Hayate, Suspiro pesadamente.

\- ¿Que tengo que hacer para que entiendas la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí? - Pensó el clon, mientras buscaba ropa para cambiarse.

El destino es muy extraño, a veces nos manda señales difíciles de comprender, más para un mapache como Hayate. Pero está apunto de descubrir el secreto detrás de su sexy clon.

 _ **CONTINUARA!...**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo puede que sea el capítulo final, depende mi inspiración.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**EL CLON "H"**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO TRES: ESTO ES EL FINAL.**_

Hayate Yagami se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia el Instituto, le dolía la cabeza por los acontecimientos que habían pasado estos últimos días, no sabía que hacer, se sentía como si estuviera en un laberinto y su vida dependiera de hallar la salida.

— Hola Hayate-chan, pasado mañana es nuestra cita — Suzuka, le dijo al acercarse a ella.

— ¡Y se puntual! — Le ordenó Arisa con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Si! No se preocupen — Dijo sin muchas ganas. Con todo lo que había pasado, las citas eran lo menos importante en su vida.

Arisa y Suzuka se fueron, dejando a Hayate sumida en sus pensamientos, todos los acontecimientos con su clon, la habían dejado cansada física y mentalmente.

— ¡Siento que he envejecido cinco años! — Susurro tratando de arreglar su despeinado cabello.

— ¡Deberías descansar! Te ves fatal — Dijo Nanoha, quien acababa de llegar y comenzó a ayudar a Hayate con su cabello.

— Teniendo a un clon de ella misma... Eso es imposible — Bromeó Fate.

Hayate sólo observó a Fate, en otras circunstancias, le diría algo para avergonzarla, pero ahora no estaba de humor para eso. Su mente estaba muy ocupada, tratando de hallar una solución al problema en el que ella misma se había metido.

Las clases se pasaron lentamente para Hayate, incluso las fans de ellas la llegaron a hostigar, cosa extraña ya que Hayate era un mapache que le encantaba estar rodeada de chicas. Pero Hayate no estaba de humor para lidiar con sus fans.

— ¡Si que estas mal! Mira que evitar a tus fans, ya es algo muy grave para ti mapache.

— Fate... Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, como para estar aguantando a un montón de locas con las hormonas revueltas.

Nanoha observaba la actitud de su amiga, la verdad el clon estaba haciendo que Hayate se saliera de su rutina de mapache, no había hecho ningún piropo, ni prestado atención a sus fans, es más, incluso había puesto atención en las clases. Aunque sabía que lo había hecho para evitar pensar en su clon.

— ¡No ahora por favor! — Grito Hayate al ver a su clon siendo perseguido por una sexy Lindy.

— Oh, ho, ho... Esto no pinta bien — Dijo Fate evitando reír.

— Este clon acabará con mi vida — Dijo mirando el horizonte con mirada pérdida — ¡Me voy a casa! Nos vemos mañana — Se despidió y al estilo zombi, llegó a su casa, en donde al entrar, se tumbo en el sofá.

— ¿Porque no fui un auténtico mapache?

— ¿Sera porque no quería el universo, desastre mayor, al tenerte como un mapache puro? — Esa voz hizo que Hayate de sobresaltara.

— ¡Tu! Estas arruinando mi vida — Exclamó mientras señalaba a su clon que estaba con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Oh! Claro que no, mi sexy original, tu fuiste quien decidió huir de los problemas — Se señala a si misma — Decidiste pedir un deseo y aquí estoy, ahora aguántate.

Hayate suspiro pesadamente, lo que su clon le decía, era cierto, debió haber dicho la verdad desde un inicio, y nada de esto estaría pasando, empezaba a arrepentirse de su deseo. Pero ahora ¿Que podía hacer? Ya su cerebro empezaba a secarse y ninguna idea tenia sentido.

— ¡Volví! — Grito alguien entrando en la casa, Hayate puso cara de espanto, al ver la cara pervertida de su clon, ante la llegada de su guardián de la espada.

— ¡No te atrevas! — Grito mientras perseguía a su clon, quien ya de había abalanzado contra Signum. Sin percatarse siquiera que no venia sola, Signum había llegado a la casa junto a Shamal.

Tanto Hayate y su clon cayeron encima de Signum. Quien por no estar preparada para el ataque, cayó de bruces en el suelo, Shamal observaba la escena con un aura maligna, una muy maligna.

— ¿¡Que se supone que están haciendo con mi Signum!? — Se sentía la densa aura de la guardiana del lago, Hayate y su clon sintieron un escalofrío y antes de que pasará a más, decidieron actuar.

Momentos después se podía ver s Hayate y a su clon, corriendo velozmente, siendo perseguidas por Shamal. Signum sólo se quedó en el suelo, dando un pesado suspiro, esta situación se había salido de control.

 _ **Una hora más tarde.**_

Hayate y su clon se encontraban sentadas en una banca en el parque, tenían raspones, moretones y la ropa algo rasgada, habían logrado escapar de la furia de Shamal, aunque para hacerlo tuvieron que meterse, en un lugar lleno de perros, los cuales las persiguieron y mordieron.

— ¿¡Acaso esto podría ponerse peor!? — Exclamó la castaña mirando al cielo.

— ¡Esto te pasa por no enfrentar tus problemas!

— ¿Sabes que? ¡Tienes razón! Es mi culpa por haber hecho una doble cita, con Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan y al mismo tiempo con Vita-chan. Y también por no haberles dicho la verdad desde un inicio.

— ¡Ah! Hayate... — El clon se veía con cara de pánico — Deberías de...

— ¡No digas nada! — La interrumpió — Pero seguiremos con el plan, ya pase suficiente como para ahora lanzar todo al trasto.

— ¿Así que por eso apareció ese clon? — Dijo una voz que hizo que Hayate girará la cabeza con horror, ahí comprendió lo que su clon le quería decir, Vita estaba detrás de Hayate, y no estaba sola, Arisa y Suzuka estaban con la peli roja.

— ¡Espera Vita-chan! — Exclamó Hayate con pánico al ver que su guardiana invocaba a Graf Eisen.

— ¡Corre! — Grito el Clon, haciendo que Hayate sin dudarlo, le hiciera caso, así como estaban las cosas, lo más conveniente, era que corrieran para salvar sus vidas de la furia del caballero del martillo.

— ¡Hayate! ¡Vuelve aquí, mapache cobarde! — Gritaba con voz de trueno la peli roja, lanzando sus bombas hacia sus objetivos.

Segundos después unas explosiones se vieron a lo lejos, Nanoha y Fate pasaban por ahí. Cuando los estruendos captaron su atención, fueron a ver de que trataba todo ese alboroto, hasta que observaron a Hayate y a su clon, medio moribunda Vita, Arisa y Suzuka apaleándolas con mucha furia.

— Nyahahahaha, ¿Que paso aquí? — Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver la pelicular escena frente a ella.

— ¡Auch! Eso se ve doloroso — Fate hizo una mueca de dolor al ver el deplorable estado de Hayate y su clon.

Vita les explicó a las chicas, que había escuchado todo, ahora sabía porque la aparición del clon. Las tres chicas estaban molestas, y no querían hablar con Hayate, así que la apalearon un poco más y luego se fueron del lugar.

— ¡Supuse que esto se saldría de control! — Fate suspiro, mientras las ayudaba a levantarse.

— ¿Que harás ahora, Hayate-chan?

— ¡No sé! Ya las ideas no vienen a mi mente.

— ¡Yo se lo que tienes que hacer! — Dijo el clon, captando la atención de las demás — Yo soy la parte interna de Hayate, prácticamente hago lo que Hayate no de atreve hacer.

— ¡Un segundo! ¿Quieres decir que Hayate-chan quería besar a Signum, Vita-chan, Shamal-san, Y Fate-chan? ¿Y quería pasearse en ropa interior?

La mirada de Nanoha se giro a ver a Hayate, quien se encontraba más pálida que el papel, y no hallaba que decir. — Dime Hayate-chan ¿Eso es cierto?

Hayate trago grueso pero antes de lograr decir algo, su clon siguió explicando la situación.

— ¡Soy una recopilación de sus pensamiento más oscuros! Algo que jamás se atrevería hacer — Pauso un momento para tomar aire — La única manera de que logres deshacerte de mí es... ¡Que te disculpes con las tres chicas y que te confieses a la chica de la cual estas enamorada en secreto!

Hayate sin decir ni una sola palabra, comenzó a caminar alejándose de el lugar, Nanoha y Fate la dejaron irse, sabían que era tiempo de que Hayate se enfrentara a sus problemas. Ahora entendían el verdadero motivo de la aparición del clon.

Hayate corría velozmente, tanto que no se percató de que se dirigía a un poste, en el cual choco fuertemente. Se levantó y siguió su camino, hasta que encontró a las tres chicas, las cuales observaron a la recién llegada.

— ¡Antes de que digan algo, y me lancen algún ataque! Por favor... Escuchen lo que tengo que decir, luego de eso, podrán hacer lo que quieran conmigo.

Ante el gesto de aprobación de las chicas, Hayate tomó aire y sin percatarse de que su clon le había jugado una broma, poniéndole un micrófono sin que se diera cuenta, hablo.

— ¡Lamento tanto todo lo que ha pasado! Están en todo su derecho de odiarme y golpearme, no debí de haber tratado de solucionar el problema con un deseo, debí de haber sido valiente y pararme enfrente de ustedes y decirles que me había confundido. Que tenía que cancelarle a alguna de ustedes... Yo...

— No estamos molestas la verdad — Arisa la interrumpió — Pudiste sólo habernos dicho la verdad, hubiéramos comprendido.

— Claro que si, es sólo que me molesto que no nos tuvieras confianza... La pobre Signum ha sufrido muchos ataques por parte de tu clon. — Alego Vita.

— Lo se Vita, también tengo que disculparme con ella... Entonces... ¿Me perdonan?

— Claro que si — Todas sonrieron, y Hayate sintió que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, ahora sólo le faltaba hacer lo otro.

Se disculpó con las chicas, y se despidió de ellas, para luego correr a buscar a la chica a la que tenía que confesársele, sabía que la cachetearía luego de eso.

La encontró saliendo de las prácticas del club. La chica trató de ignorar a Hayate.

— ¡Carim! ¡Me gustas! Me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi — Grito al ver que la estaba tratando de ignorar — Se que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, soy un mapache pervertido, pero... Lo que siento por ti es real.

Carim se paro a escuchar todo lo que Hayate le estaba diciendo, Suspiro y se giro un poco, había algo nuevo en la castaña, Carim ya sabía de los sentimientos de Hayate, siempre de manera indirecta se los confesaba. Pero ella quería que Hayate tuviera el valor para decírselos frente a frente.

— ¡También me gustas! Pero primero ve a que te curen esas heridas que tienes, mañana lo hablamos mejor — Fue lo único que dijo, se acerco y eso a Hayate para después seguir su camino, dejando a Hayate con cara de sorpresa. Sonrió como idiota hasta que una voz muy familiar la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Lo ves? Es más fácil hacer esto, que estar aguantándote a ti misma, todos los días — Su clon sonreía felizmente — Con esto puedo volver a mi vida otra vez.

— ¿Vida? ¿Volver? — Hayate estaba confundida — ¿Acaso no eres un clon?

— Soy tú. Lo demás no debería de importar... Pero si te interesa, también tengo una vida, en algún mundo alterno a este. Te deje un regalito, mañana en la mañana lo podrás ver. Ahora me despido... ¡Se feliz! Y no sigas haciendo tus mapachadas — Sin dar tiempo a más, el clon de Hayate salió corriendo, alejándose rápidamente del lugar, dejado a una muy confundida Hayate. Aún no entendía muy bien eso de los mundos alternos.

Dejando de lado su confusión. Decidió irse a casa, tenía que disculparse con sus guardianes, y también con Nanoha y Fate.

A la mañana siguiente Hayate, Nanoha y Fate se encontraban conversando en el patio del instituto, la mapache les contó lo que le había dicho el clon, Nanoha y Fate también le contaron algo parecido.

— Lo que me pregunto es ¿Para que el micrófono que encontré en mi camisa?

En eso vio a Carim y rápidamente se acerco a ella, tenían una plática pendiente, ahora que Hayate ya estaba curada de sus heridas. Podía abordar el tema. Carim le sonrió y le dijo lo mismo que el día anterior, así que Hayate hizo la gran pregunta.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— Si — Le sonrió tiernamente, estaban a punto de besarse cuando en el altavoz comenzó a sonar una grabación. Hayate palideció mientras que Carim, Nanoha y Fate estallaban en carcajadas.

Ahí comprendió el porque del micrófono, la grabación era, su confesión de amor hacia Carim.

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA DONDE ESTES ESTUPIDO Y SENSUAL CLON! PERO ESPERO QUE TE ESTE YENDO MUY MAL — Grito lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron.

Y así termina una pequeña historia sobre las extrañas y sexys aventuras de un mapache bastante especial. Pasaron los años y Hayate se caso con Carim. Así como Nanoha y Fate también se casaron, Suzuka y Arisa también se emparejaron, aunque no de han casado todavía.

Perdón si en el camino olvide algún detalle, han pasado varios años desde eso, y no recuerdo muy bien todo, esperó y halla sido de tu agrado la historia. Y nos vemos en otra historia.

 _ **FIN!**_

 _ **Lo se, termino extraño, pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, nos leemos en otra próxima.**_

 _ **PD: Proponme una pareja para un fic, no importa de que anime ni pareja, lo único que debes de hacer es entrar aquí y o dejarme tu pareja en los comentarios.**_


End file.
